The Night They Went Out With A Bang
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: Mitchie and Shane were performing on the last night of their tour. They performed their love song. And when they did this, their world came crashing down around them ... Please read and review!


_Hey guys,_

_So this is my first one-shot about Mitchie and Shane as most of my other stories are full length ones. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I got the inspiration for my story from a short story I read in a magazine that I buy. It was really well written by a girl my age and I'm doing a similar theme but it's completely different to be honest ..._

_Anyway, please read and review and tell me what you think because I really like to know what you guys think about things ... Here we go!_

_*_

**19th July**

_Tonight's been crazy. I've done an amazing show and the fans all loved it. I think I may be loosing my hearing again tonight because they were very loud. They must have reaaally liked it. Ok, so I'm Mitchie, as you know, and I've just finised the last show of my tour with Connect 3. It has been absolutely amazing and the experience has been - wow. I can't believe all of this has even happened to me. Oh well, I better go and get ready. I have one last performance with just Shane and we made it super romantic. We're singing a luurrvee song. Haha. Ok, then Nate and Jason are coming on and we're dancing for a bit and then - We'll go out with a bang! Love you, Mitchie xx_

As Mitchie walked back out from her changing room she slipped her phone in her bag outside the door and continued walking until the she came to the side of the stage. She loved watching the boys perform and she loved seeing how the fans reacted. It gave her a huge rush and everytime it happened she couldn't stop smiling. It was the best feeling in the world making all these people happy. She tapped her foot along to the music as she watched the boys, Shane in particular, run around the stage, putting on a show that the fans loved.

"2 minutes until your on Mitchie" The stage director called and she smiled and nodded at him politely. He always was one to worry that things wouldn't go according to plan. They always did though and everyone was always fine. He even has ambulance's waiting outside the arena incase something bad happens to anyone! Way to give them confidence ...

"Ok you wonderful people!" Jason shouted into the crowd, even more enthusiastically than he had done for the whole tour. It's probably because he knows that it's not going to be happening for a while and wants to make the most of it.

"You all know are amazing friend Mitchie Torres?" Nate screamed into the mic loudly causing the whole arena to errupt into millions of screams and thumps and stamping feet. The whole place was a glow with glow sticks and posters were being held up in the air. It was simple unbelievably. She was always speechless when this happened later on in the evening, after she'd spent two hours sitting in her changing room waiting.

"Well here she is! Please welcome back, Mitchie Torres!" Shane called into the microphone and she knew that was her cue. She ran onto the stage welcoming all my fans, who screamed her name.

Touching many of their hands as she ran along. It's funny how something so stupid and silly can make them so happy. The small, quick touch of a hand can make them feel like they're complete.

_It makes me happy. Making other people happy, makes me happy. _

As the music to the song began Nate and Jason proceeded off the stage, leaving Mitchie and Shane alone, singing the beautiful words to a beautiful love song. This was both their favourite part of the show; They got to sing with their loved one, doing something they loved.

However half way through the song people started gasping as the happy couple walked around the stage, singing and hugging and occasionally holding hands. They even kissed once and everyone did 'aww' at them. They blushed a light colour of pink but continued none the less.

But when people started noticing the stage bars above them getting lower and lower people started screaming and running away from the stage. Mitchie and Shane were so caught up in the moment of them singing their last love song together, they didn't even notice. That and the fact that they thought they were screaming at them, not screaming in fear. When a large bang echoed throughout the large arena, both Mitchie and Shane were intterupted from their moment when they saw the whole audience running to the doors and when they looked behind, the stage manager's and all back staged people were panicking and screaming. Nate and Jason were shouting something at them but they just couldn't hear what was happening.

As another large bang and a few crumbles sounded the arena the whole audience, exiting the arena, stopped and turned to look back at the stage, gasping, screaming and crying.

Mitchie and Shane looked out onto the audience and as they saw people screaming and crying they then watched them dissapear out of sight, into thin dust. They vanished. Confused they looked behind them back stage where they saw Nate and Jason screaming and running towards them at a pace. But then they too, vanished.

Confused and scared they both took off to opposite sides of the stage to try and find what was going on. When they ran through the black curtain to the back stage area people were crying and falling to the floor. Their parents were crying and as they looked at them in pain and in fear they slowly saw them dissapear.

Mitchie ran into her changing room to grab her phone and see what was happening. She needed to know what was going on. Why was this happening? When she ran inside her changing room the back stage TV was on and the news was on, instead of the view of the stage which was normally the only choice that they had to watch.

Both Shane and Mitchie were in their changing rooms, next door to each other, watching the news report that changed their lives.

_**We have breaking news, to people all over the world! World famous performers and singer, song writers Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres went out with a bang tonight! As they were singing their beautiful love song together the stage above them started falling, as fans ran out of the arena, fleeing for their lifes, Mitchie and Shane were yet to notice anything had happened as they stared into each others eyes. But when fellow band Members Nate and Jason Gray ran out onto the stage to save them, everything happened to fast. The stage fell from the ceiling, crushing the two teens to death ...**_

Both teens stopped and stared at the television screens as the presenter and TV itself, vanished. They both started crying as the turned and watched their world around them fade away.

"Shane!" Mitchie called to her fellow singer, best friend and lover. She ran out the room and bumped into him. They were now once again on the stage. Just them, no fans and no family.

"Shane, what's happening? I'm so scared, why is everything leaving, vanishing?" Mitchie cried as she stared into Shane's also teary eyes.

"I don't know Mitchie. But I love you and I always will ... No matter what happens, remeber when I told you that I will love you forever" Mitchie nodded.

"I love you to Shane, remember that. I love you"

They both nodded as the tears fell down their cheeks. The world around them was fading away before their eyes and as they held onto each other in fear and love, it soon got to them. The world around them was a huge bright light and as they looked into each other's eyes, holding each others hands. Their bodies slowly vanished into nothing. As it reached their necks and they were going. They said three simply last words to each other.

"I love you"

*

There you go! Please, please, please tell me what you thought of this. It would mean a lot. My inspiration for this story was huge and I really hope you like it.

Thank you,

Eloise xx


End file.
